If you give a timelord a toddler
by lizzieBdarcy
Summary: Once, the doctor told Rose he had been a father. Since then, he'd thought little of it until another "run situation" leaves Rose as a toddler. Now he has to get his companion back, possibly save her from becoming the youngest queen on Balzar, and figure out how to get banana stains and drool out of his tie. I do not doctor who
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything with doctor who, I just happen to be a whovian**

"This is definitely NOT Bublin!"Rose gasped, running hand in hand with the doctor. "Less grumbling more running! " He replied, racing through the trees.

Rose huffed but nevertheless did as told. This outing was supposed to be simple. An amusement planet with beaches, water parks and the like. Instead, they got caves, forests and villages. Apparently there was some sort of festival going on and she was delighted to shop, dance and taste her way through it all.

She and the doctor had already made a few purchases, sampled morsels aplenty and were excited to try some of the native dancing going on in the square. They were having a great time until someone noticed the doctor's tie.

It seemed this particular tie looked a lot like the collars the people had once been enslaved with. They were worn as a sign of ownership and superiority. If you wore a collar, you were a nothing. And when Rose jokingly tugged on it to get him to the next booth, the people assumed she was one of the old master's children returning to enslave them once more.

So now, instead of learning the "dance of the earth" they were running for their lives. Again. Rose, because they hated the masters and the doctor because he was considered a traitor for refusing to leave Rose. She was keeping up fine until something hit her shoulder. Whatever it was, it burned like fire and then the ground was rushing up to meet her.

The doctor was rather annoyed, this was one of his favorite ties and those dumb humanoids had called it a slave collar! He was not a slave to Rose Tyler, no matter what Jackie and Mickey claimed. The TARDIS was nearby, they could leave this place and he would make it up to-

Rose's hand jerked back in his and when he turned she was sprawled on the ground, out cold. There was a large dart sticking out of her shoulder, translucent like a needle and deeply embedded into her skin.

The shouts were getting closer and there was no time to assess her now. He quickly felt for a pulse (weak, but steady) then picked her up bridal style and sprinted for the TARDIS. More darts flew but he was inside and slamming the door shut before any could reach him.

Gently he rested her in the console chair and then went running to get them somewhere safe. The TARDIS obliged and sent them spinning into the time stream. After a minute, she had them settled around the onyx rings of a nature lovers planet. He mentally thanked her and the carried Rose to the med bay. The dart had fallen out on it's own, but whatever had been inside the canister had emptied itself into Rose's bloodstream. Scans showed her systems were in distress and she was running a high fever. At this point though he could tell little else.

"Oh my Rose..." he found himself mumbling as he smoothed her hair. She had yet to regain consciousness, so he tucked her into the bed before leaving to scan the weapon for any clues to what it may have contained.

Sometime later, he was hard at work testing the trace amounts he'd been able to gather. At best guess, he figured it was some sort of sedative to stop criminals from escaping. The civilization was humanoid in nature, but their bodily systems were different from a human of earth. That could be why she was ill now. If so, then the substance would run its course and then she would be back to her normal-

"DOCTA!"

Alarmed by the shouts from the med bay, he raced back to Rose's side. The sedative shouldn't hurt, she shouldn't scream like that, had he been wrong?

"DOCTA! " Rose shrieked again happily.

"R-rose?!"

Oh yes he'd been wrong.

Sitting up in the bed, little tongue poking out between baby teeth in a wide grin was Rose. The shirt she'd been wearing now looked like a dress, her tiny hands waved hello and she beamed up at him from under a mop of blond hair. She was little. She was adorable.

She was two years old or less.

"Docta?" She asked reaching out for him. Still in shock, he picked her up and she immediately snuggled into his suit jacket.

"Rose... oh Rose."

So very very wrong.

**So that's the beginning of this new story! The general consensus was that there should be a toddler Rose story and I aim to please. I think at some point we'll have a bubble bath, a disappearance and storytime but I am open to suggestions. Just a heads up though, Wose is number one so I don't know how frequently this will be updated. See ya next time!**


	2. If you chase her, she needs a snack

**Chapter two: If you chase her, the timelord will have to give her a snack**

After several scans (during which the poor baby had whimpered)

And a few blood tests (she screamed for ten minutes straight after) the results were in.

His pink and blonde human was now a pink and blonde baby.

"Well Rose... at least it's an adventure,right?" If he hadn't already checked her brain pattern he would have sworn the glare she gave him was fully adult rose tyler. More than likely she was still mad about having her blood drawn.

"I'm sorry Rose. I _had_ to prick you so I could figure out what to do. Show me you understand huh?" She frowned thoughtfully, then held out her bandaged arm.

"Owwie."

Sighing, he rubbed at it but she glared again.

"Owwie docta!"

"I know-"

She held it to his lips expectantly.

"Um... oh!"

He gave it a noisy kiss and she giggled.

As worried as he was, she made an awfully cute little girl. He had the rather irrational urge to tote her around on his hip but knew it was better if she walked.

"Hungee docta"

"What?"

"Hungee!"

"Hung-oh. Oh _hungry_. Yes, I suppose um.. I suppose you would be."

How often did human babies eat anyway? What was he supposed to give her? Adult Rose would just go to the the kitchen and make herself chips or something. Did babies eat chips?

"Hungee docta" she whined.

Technically she wasn't a baby. She could talk. At the very least, she was an intelligent baby. He had been a father once, he could take care of one tiny human for a couple days.

He set her down, grinning when her little hand reached up for his.

He took it and headed for the kitchen, Rose hopping along beside him.

"So then, what shall we have hmm?" She ignored him in favor of trying to climb up on a chair. Absentmindedly, he lifted her up, the top of her head barely peeking over the surface of the table. After gathering a few things together he knelt down in front of her.

"Some toast?"

She made a face and he smiled.

"Okay no to toast. An apple?"

The face stayed in place.

"Didn't think so. Um... sandwiches! Everybody loves peanut butter and banana sandwiches."

"Nana?"

"Yeah, Nana. Oh they're great, you would love a nana."

She laughed and clapped her hands.

"Nana! Nana nana nana.." she sang.

"Nana's indeed!" He fixed the sandwiches up, then cut off the crusts of one and split it into a triangle shape. She still couldn't reach the tabletop, so he sat her on the floor against the cabinet and put the sandwiches on the floor between them. He poured out two small cups of milk and then drew his legs up under him to sit.

"Nana time rose."

Gleefully she picked up a triangle and promptly shoved half of it in to her mouth. He laughed and started in on his own sandwich.

"Mmm good."

"Mmm." She mimicked.

He arched an eyebrow and picked up his cup. She set her sandwich down and carefully did the same.

"Mmm milk."

"Mmm."

He took a sip, watching her over the rim of his cup. Holding onto it with both hands, she tipped it back and dribbled roughly one fourth of it down her shirt. He'd have to cover her cup next time somehow...

When she licked her lips and smiled at him though, he couldn't help but grin back.

He picked his sandwich up again and took a large bite.

"Om nom nom nom". He said munching.

"Nom nom!" She growled back, chomping at her triangle.

They continued their copycat game until the sandwiches were gone and she was completely sticky-fied.

"Rose we gotta get you cleaned up."

"Nana."

"We already had a nana."

"Mmm... nana?"

"Maybe later".

She sighed and scratched at her head.

"Nana."

"Yeah that. Finish up your milk so we can get nice and clean."

Large brown eyes eyes stared at him over the rim and he tried not to giggle when she slurped noisily.

"There we go, all done!"

"Ah da!"

He stuck the dishes into the washer and then clasped Rose's offered hand. It had been years since he bathed anyone but she was barely knee-high, how hard could it be?"

**Author's note: quick heads up. Some of you were concerned ****Wose** **was finished. This is not the case. ****Wose** **is my baby and I will continue with it until the doctor is returned to himself. WHEN that will be... no promises. Heh. Anyway hoped you liked this chapter. Next time we see the doctor, he may be a bit... wet. Mwuaaahaaahaaa**


	3. If you give her a snack she needs a bath

**I do not own doctor who**

**Chapter 3: if you give her a snack, she's going to need a bath before bed**

"First thing's first Rose. The perfect bath." He ran the warm water, glancing into a closet when the TARDIS began to nudge at his mind.

"Brilliant! Thanks ol' girl." He smiled, taking the bucket out. In it was everything he would need for a baby rose bedtime. Bubbles, assorted bath toys, tear-free shampoo, warm towels, nappies, a little toothbrush and a set of TARDIS blue Jim jams. He dumped a scoop of bubble mix in, then a rubber ducky and a frog.

"Alright rose, here we go." For a moment they sat blinking at each other. "Oh! Right, sorry." Of course he had to help her. She was a little girl.. little rose. Admittedly, when he'd pictured caring for her through an incident and then heroically asking for no thanks (a fantasy that more often than nought ended with the beginning of their romantic relationship) it had never been like this. Sure he'd looked after kids before but this was different, this was _his_ Rose.

"Docta?" She smiled up at him, even being this small somehow knowing when he needed her reassurance. "Right. You'd do the same for me." Quickly he pulled her old shirt off and... errr.. under garments then threw them into the bigger-on-the-inside hamper. Stark naked now, she grinned. He chuckled and poked her round tummy. "Bath time!" She giggled in response and bolted for the door.

"Rose! Rose come back!"

"No!" She laughed and ran faster, hair whipping and not a stitch of clothing on her. Darting in and out of rooms, he could only just keep up with the energetic toddler.

"Rose! Rose come back here!"

He followed her laughs back to his bedroom, where she was attempting to use his bed as a trampoline. He wanted to be exasperated and he knew if she remembered any of this later on there would be awkwardness but she was just so darn cute...

"Rose, it's bath time-"

"NO BATH!"

"YES bath. Come on-"

"No bath no bath no bath" she chanted, bouncing happily. He waited for her to jump again, then caught her mid air and flung her over her shoulder. With a loud shriek she began to kick and flail. Screams of protest gave way to bubbly laughter when he tickled her side and underneath her armpit.

"DOCTA SIL!" She scrunched her nose up at him, still laughing.

"The silliest bloke you'll ever meet." He replied giving it a little kiss.

Amused with her babbling, he carefully put her in the tub and soaped a washcloth. "Alright Rosie Posie arms up here we go." Her smile faded as he began to clean her up, then segued into whimpers when he ran the cloth down her back. "It's alright, just washing up. Shhh shh shh."

He saw the signs before it began. The reddening of the face. The way she tensed up and made little fists. Eyes screwed shut and a deep breath in.

The calm before the storm.

Which was followed by a wail he was positive Jackie could hear back in the Powell estates on earth. Funny faces, tickling, weird voices with the bath toys did nothing to calm her. In fact it only seemed to rile her more. By the end of the bath both he and the floor were soaked and she was scream-sobbing on an almost continuous note.

"Rose... rose you have to stop baby. C'mon Rose, doctor's here. I'm here, all clean. All clean now.." Was she in pain? Had he done something wrong? It had been such a long time... he was no good at this. He was a destroyer of worlds and of species, he didn't have it in him to love-

"Docta? Doctaaaa.."

Her brown eyes were huge and miserable. Shivering in the towel he had wrapped around her, she reached out for him. Still needing him. Still expecting him to care for her, to protect her. He could not let Rose Tyler down.

Kneeling, he hugged her to his body. She immediately wrapped her arms about his neck and clung, bawling and trying to get closer. "Shhh.. shh. I'm here. Doctor's here rose. You're safe." Cradled in his embrace, the little girl finally began to calm.

He made quick work of putting her in a nappy, deciding then and there never to tell Rose she had diaper rash as a baby. He rubbed her dry with the towel, making her smile as they played peek-a-boo underneath it. A quick brush of her curls and the tiny halo was back framing her face.

"Okay Rosie Posie. Puppy jimjams or space nebula?"

She grabbed at the puppy set, cracking up when he tried to show her the nebula pair. "See? Oooh look its got stars-" she laughed harder and pushed them away. Sighing heavily, he put them on her and then picked her up again.

"Here we go, bedtime!" He tucked her into her bed, turned on the little nightlight he'd found in the bathroom. "Night-" "docta!"

He heard the pitter patter of feet behind him and then tiny hands tugging at his leg.

"No Rose, time for bed." He took her hand and brought her back, tucking her in once more. "There. Night night. " He got about three steps to the door before she was scrambling down and at his side again. "This isn't a game rose, it's time for little humans to sleep." He said firmly, putting her back in bed.

She looked up at him innocently, arms resting on top of the covers, comforter almost swallowing her whole. Steeling his inner resolve, he kissed her forehead and stood back up. "Okay so-" She climbed up on her knees, ignoring his protests to return his kiss, tugging him down until she could reach and peck at his cheek. Then she crawled back in and smiled, clearly pleased with herself. Eyes soft now, he stroked her hair and left as her eyes grew heavy.

Being a time lord, he didn't need much sleep. In fact he could go for days, if not a couple of weeks on end before needing a night's rest. That didn't mean this problem with Rose's sudden return to childhood hadn't drained him. But he needed a solution and sleeping wouldn't give it to him.

"DOCTA!" Rose's screams for him pierced the stillness, terror lacing her calls for him. Running from the console room he sprinted to her bedside, hearts racing and wondering what he would find when he got to her.

**As always, reviews welcome. And Wose comes first so sorry I haven't updated this recently.**

**However the story ****_will_**** be completed (hate when an author just leaves it without satisfying, drives me**

**wild it really does)See you all next time!**


	4. If she has a bath, shell need a story

**Chapter 4: If you put her to bed, she's going to want a story**

"Rose?! Rose I'm here!" His little rose was a crying mess, curled into fetal position and calling for him again and again. He didn't hesitate to gather her up in his arms and wrap around her tight.

"Tell me what's wrong. What's wrong rose? Tell docta what's wrong." He begged willing to do anything in the world to make her better.

"I gots monstas docta! Dey.. dey hurt Jack! And ma docta! DEY HURT YOU! HURT MA DOCTA!" She wailed. "Shhhhh. Shhh, hush now. Docta is okay. Just a dream. I'm okay."

He rested against the headboard, settling her small body in his lap with tears in his own eyes. She was dreaming about the time she had saved him by becoming bad wolf. The adult Rose didn't seem to remember any of it but little rose clearly did. Only this time her caring about him was causing the problem, was making his poor girl dream terrible things and see death just as he did when he slept.

Her speech was suddenly better yes but not by much. And she was still so young...

"Hey. Look at me Rose. Come on." He tipped her chin up until her red and teary eyes met his own.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm not hurt and the monsters didn't get me. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

She sniffed and ran a sleeve across a runny nose.

"P'omise? "

"I promise. Can't leave my rosie posie can I?" He gave her cheek a noisy kiss, smacking his lips until she belly-laughed and patted his own.

"Right, now then. Who wants to hear a story?"

"Wose wanna tory!"

"Oooh goodie, let's hear it then."

She frowned and shook her head, making the curls fly back and forth.

"No."

"No?"

"_Docta_ tory."

"Ohhhh, so that's how it works. Funny humans and their earth customs."

"Docta!"

He chuckled at her impatience and tugged her closer.

"Alright but you're helping me Miss Tyler."

"Wose hep?"

"Yuuu-p." He said popping his p.

"Yup." She copied with a giggle.

"Weeeeeeell.. once upon a time. There was a little girl named Rose. And rose was a... what was she Miss Tyler?"

Rose considered this briefly.

"Pincess!"

"A princess! Brilliant, princess it is. And princess Rose was the most beautiful, brilliant amazing-est princess ever. However, princess rose was stuck in her castle."

"Castle?"

"Oh yes! A little castle with her mum and a goofy old scaredy dragon named Mickey. Gosh he was a silly one."

Rose laughed and clapped her hands.

"Sill mickey."

"_Very_ silly. And scared of his own shadow! Always whining and keeping the princess all to himself. So princess Rose decided she wanted to leave the little castle. Only she didn't know how. Who do you think should save her?"

She grinned and patted his cheek.

"Docta!"

"Oh well if you insist. One day, a handsome prince called the doctor was sailing around in his ship, the S.S. TARDIS when he heard scaredy dragon Mickey start yelling."

Eyes huge, Rose squirmed at the word yelling.

"He bad?"

"Oh no not bad. Just very silly". Wanting to reassure her, he made his voice high pitched and exaggerated.

"Oi, help me princess Rose my shadow keeps chasing me! Princess Rose I need a huuuuuuug please hug me i'm so sad boo-hoo-hoo."

Delighted, she shook her head.

"No! Wose hug docta."

"Exactly! Prince docta scooped her up and they tickled scardey Mickey's feet until he was laughing too much to see them jump on the prince's ship."

"Bye bye!" She cheered.

"And the princess Rose and her Prince docta lived happily ever after with lots of fun adventures on the S.S. TARDIS. The end. "

"Da end!"

Both smiling, he pulled the covers up over them.

"Docta tay wit pincess?" She asked curling up on his chest.

"yup he did."

"More tory docta."

"Not tonight princess Rose. We'll have another one tomorrow okay?"

"Otay."

He spent some time just lying there, stroking her hair and tensing up at every noise the little human made.

Eventually though she seemed to relax and snuggled into his side, her tiny hands splayed on his chest and drooling onto his shirt. Satisfied Rose would now sleep well and still somewhat shaken from her screams he put his chin on her head and willed himself to sleep.

**Another chapter down! I just want to thank all my lovely followers and in particular one who had the brilliant suggestion to use strax's gun on anyone who didn't much care for my work (i've got it ready and waiting).**

**As always, reviews and ideas are welcome, see you next time!**


	5. She will need fresh clothes

**Again, I own nothing**

"Docta?"

"Mmm..."

"Docta? Docta docta docta DOCTAAAAA"

"Huerk!"

He yelped when she tackled him, giggling as she lay sprawled out on his body.

"Hi!"

"Rose... what time is it?"

She ignored him and stood up to test the bounciness of the time-lord's mattress. A glance at the clock told him it was just after 5 in the morning. And he had a wide awake toddler jumping on his bed.

"Rose be careful-"

"Hi!"

"Hello. Now-"

"Docta docta docta. " she sang, jumping for all her tiny body was worth. He sighed. If you couldn't beat em...

"Rosie posie on her toesies! " he sang back, standing and jumping lightly. She belly laughed and bounced harder.

"Docta toesies docta toesies! "

"Rosie posie rosie posie!"

He flopped down heavily, catching her while she shrieked happily.

"Okay so. Gotta get washed, dressed and then a bit a'brekkie before we're off how's that sound?"

"Wose pincess! "

"My princess Rose yup!"

He escorted her to the bathroom, offering her a tiny toothbrush with a dollop of paste on it. She took it and wiggled happily but did little else.

"Brush your teeth Rose."

"Huh?"

"Teeth. See? Like docta."

He brushed his own, waiting for her to begin copying slowly. She slashed the brush over her mouth a couple of times, then smiled through a mouthful of foam.

"Spit"

"Pit!"

Obediently, she lent forward and spit. All over his tuxedo t-shirt.

"I think we can be done brushing."

"Ah da?"

"All done."

He cleaned their faces, then took her to the wardrobe room. There Had to be clothes for a human tot somewhere in there. "Stay close Rose." He began rummaging through a chest of drawers, setting aside a little shirt that might work but not finding much else.

Rose, being as much a curious companion as ever, paid no heed to his stay close warning. There were piles upon piles of clothes, many on hangers, folded on shelves and barrels full of outfits.

Toddling about, rose found a hat that she thought would do very nicely if only it's brim would stop falling over her eyes. Princesses always had crowns right? She also found a large multicolored wrap that to her delight was big enough to cover her entire body. And to top it all off, a marvelous purple tutu that was just the right size for her now tiny toddler waist.

Thrilled with her findings, she promptly stripped down and set to work bound and determined to look like a princess by the time she was done.

"Rose? Rose where've you gone off to?" The doctor had found a small pair of jeans that would probably do the trick and he thought with something to go off of now, the TARDIS could probably provide more suitable outfits.

"Hi!"

It took every ounce of his galifrey sized self control not to burst out laughing. His pint sized companion had managed to drape his fourth regeneration's scarf about her body, criss crossing and wrapping around her legs before mashing the ends into a purple tutu tucked around her waist.

On her head was his fifth regeneration's hat, perched at an angle that was continuously bringing it down into her face. And it all off she was brandishing one of his old screw drivers (essentially dead now) as a wand.

" Wose pincess."

"I see that. You look very pretty."

"Pity?"

"Yup."

She giggled when he popped the p on the end, pressed her hands to her cheeks.

"Wose pity!"

"You are. But you can't play in that, not really. So what if we just keep the tutu and you were these lovely clothes I got you? It's a present, just for you."

At the word present, her cheeks puffed so big in a smile he wanted to give her a handful of nuts and call her chip. It seemed no matter what species kids instinctively knew presents meant good things to come.

"Otay!" She shrugged out of the scarf and hat, squirming all the while. Chuckling he knelt and dressed her in the blue jeans and little pink top.

"You're gonna be redder than the sands of ratara if you remember this Rose- there. All set." Thankfully his sonic knew how to do a simply high ponytail and soon she was decked out and raring to go.

"Alright what's for breakfast then? Something easy... banana with cereal maybe?"

"Nana peas."

"Think I can manage that."

With her toddling beside him he brought his little companion to the kitchen, again thanking the TARDIS for thinking ahead and providing a high chair, a cheerful yellow backing covered in bananas with accompanying plate, bowl and sippy cup and a little white tray to hold them up.

"Oh look at that rose.. come on now that's brilliant!" He chopped up a banana with a flourish, placing half of the pieces on her little tray next to a handful of dry cheerios and a sippy cup of milk. She started in on the little mounds while the doctor put the kettle on and got his own breakfast together, bringing everything to the table when it was ready.

"As cute as you are like this, I think we really oughta get you back to normal."

"Nana om nom nom nom!"

"Oh, definitely. But how do we do that?"

"O's an Nana's o' an Nana's..."

She offered him a sticky piece tucked carefully between tiny fingertips, laughing when he nibbled it off and went back to thinking.

"I think I know a planet, but I'm not keen on bringing you out and about."

"Wose pincess."

"That's right an I want my princess safe. "

"Pay?"

"Hmm?"

"Pay docta! Wun!"

He smiled and fed her a cheerio.

"You wanna play.. go on an adventure? Oh Rose Tyler. Fantastic little human."

She watched him chew, patting her fruit into a little mush pile while he sipped his tea.

"Maybe.. maybe we go somewhere simple. If the blood tests and results aren't in yet..." he sighed and set his mug down. "Here's what we do. We check the results and if they aren't conclusive, we figure out plan B. Maybe I'll be able to break down the serum they used and bring you back. What do you think?"

Rose didn't have much of an opinion as she was carefully attempting to build a cheerio tower and so her focus was entirely on the dry cereal. After taking a couple pictures (which he fully intended to tease her with once she was back to normal) the two friends began work on what promised to be a legendary cheerio masterpiece.

**Hey guys! Trying to push the chapters out, get back in the swing of it after not having been **

**able to update for a bit. Thankfully I'm just about all better so unless there's a relapse**

**we can get back to regular updates! Thanks for sticking with me, see you next time!**


	6. she'll want to go on an adventure

**Chapter 6:** **If she's ready, she'll want an adventure**

Having immortalized the leaning tower of cheerio with the help of his sonic, the doctor and rose returned to the medical bay.

"Right, let's see what we have- Rose Tyler if you do not let go of my leg this- Rose!" The tiny companion only giggled and clung tighter, shouting gleefully everytime he tried to take a step. Sighing heavily he moved to the computer, dragging her along with him.

"So what we have here is your basic genetic code modifier. It De ages the cells to the point that a person returns to their youth. Popular in upper class old type societies... it sells because you have to continue regular doses over time to make the effects last.

It must have turned you into a toddler baby thing because you were already young. The only way to reverse it... time. Nothing but time Rose." He looked down at the little girl who was apparently fascinated by his shoelaces and working at untying them with miniscule fingers.

"So I guess we just wait it out eh?"

"Huh?"

"While we wait, what say we have some fun?"

"Fun ti wit docta!"

That settled,he went to the control room and rested her on his hip before sending the TARDIS off and spinning through the fabric of time and space. The landing was a bit rocky as usual but he knew this would be a safe planet to play until his companion returned to normal.

"Here you are Rose, the planet mystic! Dancing festivals, multiple waterfalls, the stars sing you to sleep and the groves at night glow as you twirl about. Also home to the universe's largest population of fairies you will ever see." He stepped out, rose clutching his hand nervously.

"What dat?" She asked, pointing an adult sized scanner. He knelt down to her size and squeezed her hands.

"That, rose tyler, is a wingborn. If we go through it, it'll give us great big pretty wings. You'll be a fairy princess."

Her brown eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and then she was running straight for the machine, dragging him along as best she could. One quick zap, a golden glow that had his little rose delighted and they both had a rather impressive set of see through glittering wings. Rose's were purple while the doctor of course had TARDIS blue.

"Wose fairy pincess!" She laughed, skipping in a circle. He tested his wings out, easily hovering over the ground and grinned down at rose.

"Come on princess rose!"

"No."

"Whaddya mean no? It's fun!"

"No." She hugged her sides, looking very nervous and very small.

"Rose... docta won't let you fall. I'll be right here, always."

He extended a hand, patiently waiting until she took it and lifted her into the air.

"Now think real hard, gotta flap those wings you can do it. Come on."

Scrunching up her face, rose shut her eyes tight and sure enough the tiny wings held her suspended off the ground.

"Atta girl! Now what say we pop off an see what trouble we can get ourselves into?"

"Docta tubble wose."

"I do not trouble you!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh! "

"Nuh-uh! "

"Hey hey hey, we're supposed to be having fun, don't rain on the parade. There's an actual parade for the record, over down on the west quadrant." A teasing voice interrupted.

"Jack Harkness what in the hell are you doing on Mystic?"

"Hey there doctor, good to see you too, who's the cutie flyin by yah?"

"Stop it!"

The american only grinned, smoothing his collar and turning to show off his own set of black and metallic wings.

"Well I was out cruising the galaxy taking a much needed rest stop when this lovely little cartonium-"

"Spare me the details."

"Alright alright. But boy, six tongues and do they know how to use em"

"Jack!"

"Oh right, little ears. Hey there beautiful. " He flew up to where Rose was hiding behind the doctor's leg and crouched down mid air.

"Hi." She whispered back.

"I like your wings. They're so pretty. "

"Wose a pincess." She replied, give a shy smile.

"Wose... doctor. She- this isn't-"

"Weeeeeeell-"

"Doctor she's tiny!"

"I _know_ that."

"Well what the hell happened?! I was sitting here thinking you and rose had finally-"

"Oi!"

"Oh come on. But I digress. So how do we fix her?"

"We don't. She got hit with a deaging dart, designed to incapacitate intruders. In a few days she'll be back to her old self but until then-"

"She can play with uncle Jack! Come on cutie let's ride!"

Adoration all across the little tot's face, Rose eagerly took Jack's hand and let herself be led away by the captain, the doctor following and stubbornly refusing to admit his jealousy at how quickly Rose took to Jack's arms.


End file.
